particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirlawan general election, 3528
The Kirlawan general election, 3528 'was held in Kirlawa in 3528 to elect its General Assembly and President. 'Campaign Five political parties participated in the elections, with each of them subscribig to their own unique political ideology and platform. The Kirlawan People's Justice Party focused on small business and nationalism, while the Green Party of Kirlawa campaigned for inceased environmental awareness and protection. Animal welfare was also brought up during one of the party leader debates. Education was one of the main issues of the Kirlawa Future Party. The Democrats of the Left focused on policies of the progressive left, such as social justice and income redistribution, while the recently founded Progressive Liberal Party of Kirlawa focused on more centrist liberalism and progressivism. There were two party leader debates for the legislative election, and two presidential debates. The first debate of the latter kind was held between all contesting parties, while the second one was held between Flora Forrest of the Green Party of Kirlawa and Belinda O'Farrell of the Kirlawan People's Justice Party, the two candidates who made it to the second round of the presidential election. 'Electoral system' The electoral system used in Kirlawa is proportional representation in five electoral constituencies. The five constituencies have been districted to be aligned with the Provinces of Kirlawa. The system is designed to make sure that the percentage of votes received by each party or list is reflected in the amount of seats they receive in the overall General Assembly. Below is an alphabetical list of each constituency and their respective amount of seats in parliament. *Dirguzia, with 143 seats *Dirlana, with 144 seats *Merkan, with 143 seats *Nuchtmark, with 144 seats *Uwakah, with 143 seats 'Results' 'Presidential election' The presidential election resulted in the election of Belinda O'Farrell of the Kirlawan People's Justice Party, after she defeated Flora Forrest of the Green Party of Kirlawa in the second round, with 52.1 to 47.9 percent of the votes respectively. |- !rowspan=2 colspan=3 align="left" |Candidates !colspan=2 align="center" |1st round !colspan=2 align="center" |2nd round |- !# !% !# !% |- |bgcolor=#00CC00| |align="left"|Flora Forrest | Green Party of Kirlawa | 17,872,748 | 30.9 | 25,953,395 | 47.9 |- |bgcolor=#FF00FF| |align=left|Belinda O'Farrell | Kirlawan People's Justice Party | 14,939,285 | 25.8 | 28,248,963 | 52.1 |- |bgcolor=#FF3300| |align=left|Jack Collins | Democrats of the Left | 13,240,324 | 22.9 |- |bgcolor=#6699FF| |align=left|Paul Zimberman | Kirlawa Future Party | 11,832,453 | 20.4 |- |style="background-color:#E9E9E9" colspan="3"|'Total' |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|57,884,810 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|100.0 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|54,202,358 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|100.0 |- |} 'Legislative election' The election was a victory for the Green Party of Kirlawa, who finished with 30.6 percent of the votes. The grand coalition of the GPK, KPJP and the KFP held on to its large majority, with the only parliamentary opposition party being the Democrats of the Left. However, the recently founded Progressive Liberal Party of Kirlawa served as an extra-parliamentary opposition party. |- !rowspan=2 colspan=2 align="left" |Parties !colspan=3 align="center" |Votes !colspan=2 align="center" |MPs |- !# !% !± !# !± |- |bgcolor=#00CC00| |align="left"|Green Party of Kirlawa | 17,931,680 | 30.6 | 15.6 | 217 | 109 |- |bgcolor=#FF00FF| |align=left|Kirlawan People's Justice Party | 15,182,166 | 25.9 | 5.4 | 187 | 39 |- |bgcolor=#FF3300| |align=left|Democrats of the Left | 13,478,307 | 23.0 | 23.0 | 163 | 163 |- |bgcolor=#6699FF| |align=left|Kirlawa Future Party | 12,035,273 | 20.5 | 2.1 | 150 | 15 |- |bgcolor=#1E90FF| |align=left|Progressive Liberal Party of Kirlawa | 35,623 | 0.1 | 0.1 | 0 | 0 |- |style="background-color:#E9E9E9" colspan="2"|'Total' |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|58,663,049 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|100.0 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"| |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'717' |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'–' |- |} Category:Elections in Kirlawa